US
by Wanda aka Fanta
Summary: Hanya Sebuah Fanfiksi Romantis tentang Suoh Mikoto dan Reisi Munakata. ...Suoh as Seme. Shounen Ai's Fanfiction. Don't Like ? Just Don't Read. R&R please


**DISCLAIMER** : _**K-anime / K-Project**_ adalah milik _**GoRAXGoHands**_. FF ini asli milik author : Wanda Therra Nova (Fanta).

**TITLE**_** : US**_

**Pairing** : MIKOTO SUOH (Red King) & MUNAKATA REISI (Blue King).

**Genre** : ONESHOT, Romance, Drama.

**Rated** : T

― Fanta's Fanfiction―

―"_**US"―**_

"Munakata."

Munakata menoleh agak canggung. Jujur dia tadi sedang konstrasi pada buku-buku perpusatakaan using yang ada di dalam lemari yang ada di depannya.

Sesaat kemudian, sepasang tangan kekar dan hangat, mendekapnya erat dari belakang tubuhnya.

Munakata tersenyum.

Dia tahu benar, siapa yang sedang memeluknya saat ini.

"Suoh,"

Kulit leher belakang Munakata terasa sangat hangat dan terasa benar ada sentuhan lembut yang mendarat di kulit lehernya.

Dia tahu benar, siapa yang melakukannya, membuatnya mendesah pelan.

"Ung―Suoh…"

"Munakata―hm…"

Serasa ada sentuhan tumpul di kulitnya yang diam-diam menghirup aroma tubuh Munakata yang begitu memabukkan bagi orang itu.

Dia tahu benar, siapa yang begitu rakusnya memenuhi rongga dadanya lewat indera penciumannya dengan aroma tubuhnya.

…

"Suoh,"

Setelah memanggil nama orang itu sejenak, Munakata mengabaikan buku-buku yang tadinya ia ingin baca, lalu membalikkan badannya.

Menghadap langsung dengan wajah orang yang memeluknya.

Menatap langsung mata orang yang memberinya kehangatan nan lembut.

Menatap sendu orang itu, tersenyum manis lalu sambil membalas pelukan orang itu.

―"_I miss you. __**So Bad**_." Ucap Munakata sambil memejamkan matanya.

Menikmati kehangatan tubuh Suoh ―orang itu.

Menyandarkan kepalanya dengan manja di dada bidang yang terbalut pakaian trainy Suoh.

"Hm." Gumam Suoh. Pendek.

Meskipun ucapannya pendek, Munakata tahu persis, arti gumaman pendek itu.

Tahu benar ―karena dia sudah terlalu mengenal Suoh.

Tangan Suoh mengeratkan otot dan tekanannya, melingkari tubuh Munakata.

Kembali, tubuh mereka yang tadi sempat terpisah, pelan-pelan berdekapan.

―Membagi rasa kehangatan.

―Membagi rasa yang sama diantara mereka; yang sedang mereka rasakan.

―Membagi rasa rindu dan kehilangan yang terlalu menumpuk di dada. Menunggu untuk dilampiaskan.

_― _Fanta's Fanfiction―

Di salah satu kursi panjang di pojok perpustakan tua itu, kembali mereka duduk sambil tetap berdekapan.

Seakan tak mau terpisah.

Suoh yang bersandar di tembok, ditimpa tubuh Munakata yang seakan tidak mau melepas pelukannya.

Helai rambut biru gelap Munakata disisir halus jari-jari tangan Suoh yang dengan begitu lembut membelai kepalanya, menyalurkan rasa nyaman dan terlindungi pada Munakata yang masih tetap meringkuk nyaman di dalam dekapan Suoh.

Dan Munakata ―yang sangat amat jarang menunjukkan sifat manja alaminya pada orang lain selain Suoh―, tersenyum sambil bersenandung kecil, mempermainkan zipper jaket hoodie Suoh yang sudah terbuka sampai dadanya; menampilkan kulit tan eksotis Suoh.

Tiba-tiba, terlintas satu perasaan gelisah yang entah dari mana datangnya. Hal yang paling ia khawatirkan sekarang.

"Suoh,"

Keheningan itu dipecah oleh suara lirih Munakata yang tiba-tiba berhenti mempermainkan zipper jaket Suoh dan menatap sendu mata Suoh.

Suoh terdiam.

"Hm ?"

"Kenapa …kau memperpanjang kontrakmu ?"

Pertanyaan yang _to the point_. Selalu.

Munakata tidak pernah berubah, bahkan di waktu sebelum mereka bersatu seperti sekarang.

"Kenapa ?" balas Suoh.

Kali ini, jari-jari tangan Suoh kembali bergerak, mencapai rambut di pelipis Munakata yang terjuntai.

Munakata tidak pernah berubah, rambut biru gelapnya tetap cemerlang dan halus dari awal mereka bersatu.

Munakata tidak pernah berubah, selalu berhasil mempesona dan menjerat orang yang dia inginkan dengan mata indah sendu itu.

Sedangkan Munakata terdiam sejenak, memejamkan matanya, menikmati kenyamanan tangan Suoh di salah satu bagian tubuhnya.

―Sambil merenungi, jawaban apa yang cocok untuk menyahuti pertanyaan menusuk Suoh.

Suara lirih Munakata mulai menjawab pertanyaan Suoh.

"Kau tahu kan… kau punya kewajiban sebagai Raja disini; ―seperti aku. Kau juga punya anak buah yang harus kau jaga dan didik. D-dan kau juga, punya a-aku―"

Jari-jari tangan Suoh dengan cepat menarik dagu Munakata.

Mendekatkan jarak wajah mereka.

Lalu Suoh mengecup ujung tulang lunak di hidung bangir Munakata.

"―untuk ku temani dan ku_manja_kan, kan ?" Suoh berkata sambil menyeringai jahil setelah puas mengecup.

"Kau mendramatisir." Ucap Munakata agak kesal.

Lalu tersenyum manis.

"Hm… lagipula aku masih bisa mengatur waktuku. Anna sangat pintar mengatur waktuku, jadi kau tenang saja, _**Boku wa Munakata Reisi**_."

Seketika semburat merah halus muncul di kedua pipi Munakata.

Tidak bisa dipungkiri, Munakata tampak terlihat _err_…manis dengan ekspresinya itu.

"…Posesif." Ucap Munakata sambil memutuskan hubungan mata mereka.

"Hm."

Senyum di wajah Suoh membuat Munakata makin salah tingkah.

Seperti bukan dirinya saja.

"Kau tidak usah takut,"

"Ah ?"

Dagu runcing Munakata ditolehkan kea rah wajah Suoh. Mempertemukan mereka lagi dalam satu tatapan dalam penuh makna.

"Aku tidak akan pernah pergi darimu. _**Hanya aku**_ yang boleh menyentuhmu seperti ini, _**Hanya aku**_ yang boleh memanja-manjakanmu, dan _**Hanya aku **_yang membuat semburat merah di wajahmu. Kau tahu, aku akan mengambil apapun yang dicuri dariku dengan cara apapun. Jadi jika suatu saat ada seseorag yang ingin mengambilmu dariku…"

Suoh terdiam.

Tangannya mengepal, mengeluarkan aura merah kehitaman berbahaya. Menunjukkan kesungguhannya.

"…Aku tidak akan mengampuninya, karena dia telah berani mengambil _**apa yang seharusnya menjadi milikku**_."

Suoh menarik kekuatannya, lalu menaruh tangannya, melingkari pinggul ramping Munakata.

"Aku pun sama, Suoh, kita saling memiliki satu sama lain." Senyum manis itu kembali muncul.

Mempesona Suoh.

…

"Jadi, _**Milikku**_…Karena kita sudah 3 bulan tidak bertemu, kurasa kau harus menjadi **MILIKKU** malam ini." Ocehan aneh itu membuat emosi kekesalan Munakata memuncak dan pelampiasannya adalah mulai mencubit-cubit perut ber-_eight pack-abs_ Suoh dengan gemas (dengan tambahan kekuatan es, tentunya).

"Hei… kau mau membuatku geli…" ujar Suoh sambil menurunkan tubuh Munakata dan mendudukkannya di bangku.

"Aku tidak suka kekalahan, Blue King…" ujarnya lagi sambil menangkupkan tangannya di wajah Munakata dan menciumi dahi dan mata Munakata dengan lembut dan cepat.

"MIKOTO…SU―SUOH~! _YAME―TE_~! Geli, Suoh!" celetuk Munakata sambil berusaha menghentikan Suoh dengan mendorong tubuh Suoh, namun tidak berhasil, dan dia tetap jadi bulan-bulanan Suoh.

Setelah puas 'menggelitiki', Suoh mengecup rambut dahi Munakata yang tersibak angin.

Munakata terdiam merasakan sentuhan lembut Suoh untuk kesekian kalinya di tubuhnya.

Suoh pun menatap dalam Munakata yang membalas pandangannya, sambil berkata―…

"_**Anata wa… Aishiteruyo, Munakata Reisi. ―Zutto… zutto…"**_

_**― US : **_END―

Selesai~! Akhirnya setelah berusaha mengetik selama 2 jam lebih dan menguras otak…BERHASIL!  
Sebenarnya idenya Cuma berasal dari ide yang asal lewat aja~ kebetulan juga ingin buat FF yang terkesan manis, jadi ini hasilnya.  
Yah, pendek dan agak "lebay" ya…?  
Salahkan ketampanan Munakata yang membuat saya lupa akan selera humor sayaaaa dan malah ber-imajinasi ria!

Tapi yasudahlah~ Yang penting sudah selesai!

Okay, saya minta komennya dan kritiknya~ agar kemampuan saya bertambah!

ARIGATOU!  
DANKE!  
GOMAWO!  
THANK YOU!

_Salam,  
Wanda Therra Nova, Fanta._

6 Fanta's Fanfiction : US :Suoh and Munakata


End file.
